Blink's New Puppy
'Summary' Blink finds a new puppy at school, and decides to bring it home. How will this turn out for Pink? 'Characters' *Pink *Bubbles *Blink *Bruce (Antagonist) *Navy *Blue *Ellen *Indigo *Lavender *Charlotte *Madelene 'Transcript' (Blink is walking around the school humming happily.) Bully 1: (watches Blink) Look, there's the little shit that gets away from us all the time. Bully 2: How about now we finish him for once? Bully 3: I like your style boys. (They approach Blink while cracking their knuckles.) Blink: Oh no... (shivers) Not you meanies again... Bully 1: This time Blink, we're not gonna let you get away. (The other two bullies hold his arms and hands) Blink: Please! Leave me alone! Bully 1: No way kid, this time it's gonna be hurt. Blink: (cries) HELP! (The bully then starts screaming in pain, as it shows a small labrador puppy biting his butt.) Bully: AAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (The bully kneels down and cries in pain.) Bully 2 and 3: Oh shit! Let's get outta here! (They run off, as the Labrador checks on Blink. It licks his face.) Blink: (coughs) Uhh, what? (The Labrador continues to lick Blink's face.) Blink: (gasps) Puppy! (Blink hugs the puppy.) Blink: You saved me! What's your name little puppy? (The puppy sits there and stares at Blink.) Blink: Are you lost? Are you a stray? (gasps) Maybe I can keep you! (The puppy pounces on Blink and licks him.) Blink: (laughs) You're so cute! I gotta show Ellen! (Blink takes the puppy around the corner as it cuts to Ellen sitting on a school bench happily kicking her feet.) Blink: (whispers from around the corner) Psst, psst, Ellen! Ellen: (turns her head) Huh? Blink: Ellen! Come here! I got a surprise for you! Ellen: (gets off the bench) Really? What? (Blink pulls Ellen around the corner.) Blink: Okay? Ready? (shows her the puppy) Look what I found! Ellen: (screams in excitement) He's so cute! (The puppy licks Ellen.) Ellen: Aww, he's sure friendly. Blink: I think I might keep him! Ellen: Oh, I hope so! Blink: (gets closer to her) I'm glad you liked him. Ellen: I just hope your parents will be okay with it. (Cuts to Blue and Pink at home, as Blink runs in.) Blink: Hey Mommy! Daddy! Navy! I have something to show you! Blue: Uhh, what is it? Navy: It better not have anything to do with tickling! Pink: Is anything wrong? Blink: Well, while I was at school, I found a new friend! (shows them the puppy) (All three gasp) Navy: Aww sweet! A new brother! (pats the dog) (Blue and Pink look at each other.) Blue: Uhh, Blink? Blink: What is it? Pink: Umm, where exactly did you find him? Or her? Navy: Yeah... it's a male. Blink: I found him at my school! He saved me from bullies! And he is just so cute and cuddly! Blue: Blink, It's hard for me to say, but we can't have the puppy here. I mean, Lavender's just a baby, we can't have a dog being around her. Blink: BUT HE'S SO CUTE AND LOST! Pink: Well, let's put it this way. Maybe he belongs to someone else. You know, the people who still own him are probably looking for him. Navy: But he's got no collar on him. Maybe he's a stray? Pink: In that case, we should probably take him to the animal shelter. Blink: Aww! But we wanna keep him! Navy: Come on Mom, can't you just let us have a playmate that'll keep us happy? Pink: I'm, uhh, not saying you can't have a good playmate, but... Blue: (sighs) Alright, we'll keep him. Blink: YAY!! Thanks Daddy! Navy: You da man! (Blue joins them in patting the puppy, Pink glares at them.) Pink: (sighs) (talking to herself) This will not go well at all... (Cuts to Indigo with Blink and the new puppy.) Blink: -And so we decided to call him, Bubbles! Indigo: Bubbles... That's a cute name. Reminds me of a certain cartoon character. Blink: Say hi Bubbles! (Bubbles licks Indigo's leg) Indigo: He sure is a friendly little guy. (As the two laugh, it shows Pink in the kitchen glaring at Bubbles.) Blue: Pink? What's wrong? Pink: I just don't feel good about that dog here... Blue: Oh come on, he's not THAT bad... Pink: I'm worried about Lavender, okay? I don't think she'll be safe with him around. Blue: Don't worry, I'll make sure she's away from him. (Pink gasps in shock when she sees Bubbles licking Lavender, who's giggling. Pink runs to Bubbles and puts him outside.) Pink: (panicking) Okay. Stay calm. Just keep him away from her as possible. (Lavender starts to miss Bubbles, that she starts crying.) Pink: (looks at Lavender, then sighs) Alright. (lets Bubbles back in) Lavender: (giggles as she plays with Bubbles) (It then cuts to the night, as Pink puts Bubbles back outside.) Pink: (yawns) At least he won't be a problem at night. (Pink accidentally steps on peanut butter under her bare feet.) Pink: Ah, come on! (Pink goes over to the couch and falls asleep on it with peanut butter still on her feet. Blink notices she's asleep and quietly sneaks over to the door.) Blink: (quietly let's Bubbles in) Come on Bubbles... we're gonna sleep in my room tonight... (They sneak past Pink sleeping on the couch, but Bubbles stops. He then starts licking the peanut butter off of Pink's bare feet.) Blink: (whispers) Bubbles! No! (face palms) Pink: (chuckles) (still asleep) Blue, stop it... Blink: (whispers) Bubbles! Come here! (Bubbles ignores Blink and continues.) Pink: (giggles) I said stop... (turns a bit, still asleep) Blink: (shouts) BUBBLES! (Pink wakes up, and looks back at Blink.) Blink: Uhh... hi Mommy... (Pink angrily puts Bubbles outside.) Pink: Go to bed, Blink. Now! Blink: But- Pink: NOW! (Blink sadly walks upstairs, as Pink starts to calm down.) Pink: (sighs) I better go wash my foot... (stops and looks at her foot) Why the hell didn't I wash this BEFORE going to sleep...? (Suddenly, Gang Members grab Pink and pull her behind the couch.) Bruce: Good, make sure she stays there. We're stealing all this crap. (They put duct tape around her body, as she squirms to get out.) Gang Member: Nobody can save ya now Pinky. (They run into other areas.) Pink: (thinking) Oh God. Oh God! Someone please help! (She spots Bubbles scratching at the door. She looks at Bubbles, then she looks at her foot, then she gets an idea.) (Pink starts to move her peanut buttered foot as if gesturing him to inside.) Pink: (thinking) Come on, boy. Come 'ere. (Bubbles breaks down the door and up to Pink.) Pink: (thinking) Okay, boy. Listen carefully. We have intruders in our home. I want you to get rid of them, okay? (Bubbles barks as subtitles read "And will I get a reward for doing it?") Pink: (thinking) (sighs and shows the PB on her foot) You'll get this. (Bubbles barks and runs into another room.) Bruce: Alright boys, be sure to get EVERYTHING we need. (Bubbles jumps in and growls at them.) Gang Member: (laughs) What? A dog? To stop US? I find that sooo stupid! (Bubbles bites his butt.) Gang Member: AAAH SHIT! Bruce: Typical dog. (points a gun at Bubbles) (Bubbles grabs the gun and rips it to pieces) Bruce: (shakes) Oh god, did you guys bring back ups?! Gang Member: I brought my Shotg- Where is it?! (Bubbles points the shotgun at them and fires at the ceiling) Bruce: OH GOD! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! (They run outside as Bubbles fires near their feet.) (The others run downstairs.) Blue: What happened?! Blink: Are you okay Mommy?! Navy: And Bubbles?! (Bubbles sits there proudly, Pink smiles at him and hugs him.) Pink: Yes. Everything's alright now. Thanks to Bubbles here. Blue: (to Pink) So I suppose you've changed your mind about getting rid of him? Pink: ... (smiles) Yeah. (Bubbles barks at Pink as subtitles read "Thanks, owner.") (Pink pats his head.) (Bubbles barks and starts to continue licking the PB off Pink's foot.) Pink: (laughs) Alright, boy. You deserved it. (The next day it shows Pink walking Bubbles. They walk past Putain Deliceux as Charlotte glares at Pink.) Madelene: (behind Charlotte) Oh. I see Pink has got a new dog. Charlotte: (continues working, but still glares at Pink) She gets ALL the good stuff. Bitch. (Bubbles growls at Charlotte as she jumps back in fear.) (Episode ends) 'Gallery' Blink's New Puppy 3.png Blink's New Puppy 2.png Season 13 - Blink's New Puppy.png Blink's New Puppy 4.png Blink's New Puppy 5.png 'Poll' What do you think about Blink's New Puppy? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:September Releases Category:Episodes